fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Annabeth Crowling
Blood, sweat, tears all of it is important. My name is not essential to you surviving of course but my kindness is apparently a given? Where did you hear that? My mother?' ''- Annabeth Crowling to 12 Apostles of Argulia'' 'You are not my aunt...then who are you! This smell of magic... you use the same magic as me?!' - Annabeth Crowling to Diablo Crowling Annabeth Crowling '(アナベス クローリング, ''Anabesu Kurooringu) is a Knight of the Roman Empire, underneath the command of it`s 1st rulers: Ruin Dohko and Juno Kobayashi being part of their personal guard. Appearance Annabeth is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying her katana, Amaratsu. After activating Amaratsu's trump card, she has faded red scars all over her body. In Soul Bind, Annabeth wears a short black Yukata with a white sash outside wartime. During wartime, she wears her usual dark sleeveless dress. Personality Annabeth is disciplined and immensely calm, and despite her disciplined nature is fluid like water; able to change at a minute`s moment if it will benefit her and her friends in battle. Despite her constant brawls with her fellow Roman Knights, she cares deeply for their safety able to understand their constant warring with themselves over decisions that regard morals. She is a strong-willed warrior able to withstand even situations where normal people`s minds would break due to her experiences in her youth. Loyal to a fault, she is protective of Ruin Dohko and Juno Kyobashi due to being one of their personal bodyguards. Her solution to problems often involve diplomacy rather than violence as many of her fellow Roman Knights perch to their apprentices. Much like her alias of the '''Knight Princess, she is unwilling to bend the laws of Knighthood which involve: no stabbing other Knights in the back, extend your name as a formality rather than a necessity, and be kind towards women. She has immense compassion for her enemies and has often taken on enemies to save the life of the current Emperor and Empress. In the future involving Katherine Penn and Vienna Dragonborn`s daughter: Angelica Penn she is shown to be immensely protective over her. Magic and Abilities Nameless Magic '(ナメレス滅竜魔法, ''Nameresu no Mahō): Annabeth is adept with her strengthening magic able to even strengthen her weapons and makes use of it in different ways in combat. As with all users of this magic, she is already quite strong and is able to punch people and demolish several mountains without use of this magic. This magic is also used as a medical magic, able to stabilize cells and create new ones, as well as strengthen the cells you already have, and is able to regrow new organs as well as body parts. Annabeth is able to incorporate this magic into her fighting style, able to land a blow with her elbow while holding her katana directly at her enemies. As such, Annabeth`s magic revolves around the usage of her natural muscles with significant enhancement done to them. * 'Katana Dance '(ケータナ ダンス, Keetana Dansu): Annabeth`s Signature move in which she exerts a light blue aura that then travels to her katana until they are multiplied until they reach an a billion swords in total. After the swords are done spanning, Annabeth telepathically flares her magic signature causing them to lift into the air and start pointing downward to her enemy. When Annabeth swings her katana down, her swords pierce into the bodies of her enemies causing instant death. * 'Jump of the Sea Goat '(ジャンップ オフ ス シア ゴアット, Janppu ofu su Shia Goatto): By gathering her magical energy and then sending it into her legs, Annabeth is capable of leaping into the air at a high elevation. This move is used when Annabeth is fighting a section of the 12 Apostles of Argulia`s army, devastating the entire section and hurting them immensely. * 'Orion Rising '(オリオン リシング, Orion Rishingu): Annabeth is capable of utilizing the power of the Creator God, Orion for a brief amount of time able to channel his power into her katana and utilize it for her swordplay. * 'Andromeda Nebula '(アンドロメダ ネブラ, Andoromeda Nebura): Annabeth leaps into the air and slashes downward, then teleports to the back of her enemies and stabs them in the back before finally slitting their throats and letting their blood drain out. * 'Defensive Block '(デフェンシブ ブロック, Defenshibu Burokko): Annabeth uses the reverse grip to block the sword of her opponents and is in a position to counterattack is needed. With the reverse grip, she is able to throw her enemies off balance allowing her to regain lost ground that she lost during the beginning stages of the sword fight with her enemy. * 'Nameless Magic: Prayer of Alaya '(ナメレス メージク プラヤー 滅竜魔法, Nameresu no Mahō: Purayaa ofu Aaaya): ** 'Devastating Corona '(デバステーティング コロナ, Debasuteetingu Korona): Annabeth clasps her hands together and starts praying with runes swirling in the air above her head. After rising from her feet, Annabeth thrusts her katana into the air, with the blade glowing a bright orange before she slices through her opponent with a wind rune glowing in Annabeth`s right hand. 'Transformation Magic '(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Annabeth has completely masted Transformation Magic, being able to transform herself into Lucy Heartfilia by only looking at a photo of her from one of her friends. '''Immense Smell: Annabeth is able to discern the smell of anybody she associates with simply by sniffing the air and is able to track them regardless of their actual location. Using this ability she has saved many people and has been able to save them from getting killed by Dark Mages. She is noted to be one of the best trackers of her team. Immense Hearing: Annabeth has extremely good hearing and was able to hear her teammates being threatened by a member of the 12 Apostles, and engaged them in battle to save the life of her teammates from being ended. Even the 12 Apostles commented on her quickness in saving her teammates calling her a "hero" to save her helpless teammates from the 12 Apostles of Argulia the "villains". Immense Strength: Annabeth is one of the most powerful characters in Valkyrie and Ashes able to block a multiple number of strikes without even trying. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordswoman Category:Under Construction Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Knight Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Nobility Category:Valkyrie Category:Valkyrie and Ashes Character